


A Necessity

by MineRobber



Series: Sonic Drabbles [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, it started with a drabble and then I expanded on it a bit, might come back and edit this one a little more with fresh eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineRobber/pseuds/MineRobber
Summary: He wasn't supposed to engage unless it was absolutely necessary.I wrote a drabble in a Discord server, and then I decided to expand on it a bit.
Series: Sonic Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810990
Kudos: 8





	1. The Original Drabble

He wasn't supposed to engage unless it was an absolute necessity.

Eggman's jail-laboratory combo looked like a mix between a modern jail and a medieval dungeon. It gave Shadow the creeps. In one of the cells, there was a familiar jackal. Shadow recognized him immediately.

Still, he wasn't to engage, unless it was an absolute necessity.

The jackal rolled over and fell dead silent mid-groan when he saw Shadow. He immediately crawled to the back corner of the cell, fear evident in his eyes. Shadow knew what he must do.

He was going to engage because it was definitely necessary.


	2. Extended

"Rouge? This place gives me the creeps."

The lab area Shadow was currently exploring looked somewhere between a modern lab and a medieval dungeon. Rows of cells lined the walls, and most of the cells were empty. Some had skeletons, some had cobwebs, and others had both.

A sultry voice could be heard on the other end of the communicator. "Shadow, just gather as much intel as you can and get out of there. Don't engage anything unless it's an absolute necessity."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mess with anything or the Doctor will-" Shadow was cut off by a groan coming from further down the hall. Living things were being kept here?

"Uh, Shadow? I didn't catch that last part."

"Rouge, I'm going to call you back. I think I hear something."

"Well, Shadow, if you hear something, then get out of there! Eggman shouldn't be back yet-"

"It's not the Doctor, Rouge. I know what he sounds like. Going radio silent." Shadow turned off his communicator. If Rouge wouldn't shut up, there was no way Shadow would hear-

He heard it again; a long, pained groan, from further down the hall.

Still, Rouge's words echoed in his ears. _Don't engage anything unless it's an absolute necessity._ Whatever it was, he'd have to leave it. But what if it was a who? Could Shadow really just leave someone to suffer in a cell?

Taking care to keep quiet, Shadow continued down the hall, looking in each and every cell now, trying to find the source of the noise. Eventually, he found it.

In one cell, he found a jackal, lying face down and clearly in pain. When the jackal rolled over and saw Shadow, he stopped mid-groan. Shadow took a second to examine him; there was a very clear chest wound, that seemed to have been roughly bandaged. Mismatched blue and yellow eyes looked back at him- wait a second, he knew someone who had had blue and yellow eyes. Was this...?

At once, the jackal scrambled to the back corner of the cell, fear evident in his eyes. Could this really be Infinite, former enemy of the Resistance? How weak and pathetic.

And yet, Shadow pitied him all the same. He saw no recognition in Infinite's eyes; Infinite wasn't scared of Shadow, per se, but rather just the presence of a person in the halls. Shadow understood all too well that Eggman was probably the only person who normally walked these halls; the cobwebs were testament enough to that.

All the same, that question he asked himself earlier came to mind. Could he really just leave Infinite to suffer? The answer should be yes, he had caused so much suffering to the Resistance, it was only fair he saw some suffering himself.

Yet still, Shadow couldn't bring himself to walk away.

Yes, Infinite deserved to suffer, but not necessarily to the point of being afraid of anything that walks. He hadn't gone that far to any members of the Resistance, so it wouldn't be fair for him to face that kind of suffering. Still, without even recognizing who was at the door, Infinite was afraid. Was this justice?

He made up his mind; he was going to engage, it was absolutely necessary. He turned his communicator back on. "Rouge, how much time do I have before the Doctor gets back?"

"About five minutes. Why?"

Shadow glanced over at Infinite, before checking the cell number. "I need you to unlock cell A113."

There was a pause at the other end. "Shadow, you're not supposed to engage anything unless-"

"It's an absolute necessity. Unlock the cell, Rouge. I know what I'm doing."

Rouge couldn't believe her ears. "Shadow, it'll blow your cover!"

"I don't care. Unlock the cell."

She could tell Shadow couldn't be convinced otherwise. "...Fine. But get out of there!"

"I will. Just unlock the cell."

Rouge put the commands in to unlock the cell. "And... done. Good luck."

Shadow walked into the cell. Knowing Eggman's defenses, Shadow had about 30 seconds before the Doctor knew Shadow was there.

Infinite retreated further into the cell as Shadow approached. "Get away from me... demon..."

"I'm not here to hurt you. Come with me."

Infinite looked down at his legs; now in the light, Shadow could see they were broken. "Can't... move my legs..."

Shadow sighed; of course he couldn't. "Here." He picked Infinite up, almost bridal style. "Does this hurt?"

It was Infinite's turn to sigh. "No, the only thing this hurts is my pride."

Suddenly, the base alarms started blaring. " _INTRUDER! INTRUDER!_ "

Shadow looked around before deciding on an exit path. "Alright. Hold on tight." He turned his hover skates on and took off, reminding himself of one thing as he left the base:

It had been an absolute necessity.


End file.
